


Gift

by Aya_kunZeroaddicted



Series: Jason Todd Birthday Week 2017 [3]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics), Under the Red Hood
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, No editing we die like mne, i guess, jason todd birthday week 2017, jtbdayweek, lol i am liking the last tag too much, my oc is just there to help out these two
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-12
Updated: 2017-08-12
Packaged: 2018-12-14 09:48:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11780598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aya_kunZeroaddicted/pseuds/Aya_kunZeroaddicted
Summary: It was that time of the year and it had been too long since he'd visited. Alfred suggests Jason ask for help...





	Gift

**Author's Note:**

> Jason Todd Birthday Week: Day 3 - One Parental Figure  
> (more like two for this story :P)

Jason stood in the doorway of Bruce’s study. He’d been there for a while now but even after he’d greeted his son, Jason had remained standing there looking unsure of himself. So Bruce simply waited, his paperwork would hold. It wasn’t even anything urgent. He’d just brought it home out of habit. 

“Uhm.” Jason shifted his stance from one foot to the other. He was pulling on one string of his hoodie while the other was most likely opening and closing into a fist inside the front pocket. It had been a nervous habit from when he’d been a child and it made Bruce a little melancholy realizing Jason still had it. 

“Uhm,” Jason tried again, mouth open but no words coming out so he closed it. Bruce started to say something, anything to ease his son’s nerves. 

“It’s February...” he mumbled. “Alfred said you’d help.” 

Glancing at his desk calendar, his brows come together. He’d actually forgotten. 

“Do you want me to come with you, Jay?” 

“…Sure.” 

“I'll drive. What kind?” Bruce tried to joke. 

“ …Just plain.” Jay smiled a little. 

 

* * *

 

They take the Chevrolet SS to go buy flowers. Bruce actually let Jason drive instead as they headed for a florist he said he knew. It was early enough in the morning that there wasn’t much traffic both in cars and people. 

“Good morning, Mr. Wayne.” A smiling young woman with pink hair smiled at them. The florist shop was small but filled to the brim with flowers in pots, in assembled bouquets, arranged in different styles and smelled really good. Bruce lead the way in, assistants finishing arranging the flowers for display as they headed for the counter where a young woman with pink hair was directing someone on the inside room behind her. 

Jason had to wonder how the shop was still standing being so close to the city center and a mall. But one peek at the room behind the young woman had his eyes go wide. It looked basically like a long greenhouse and a lab Ivy would be jealous of (and it didn’t look at all like a mad lab. Cool). 

The young woman turned then and a delighted smile came on her face. 

“Hello, Mr. Wayne! It’s been a while.” 

Bruce smiled back at her. “Hello, Iris. How’s your mother doing?” 

“Enjoying her retirement.” 

“I’m sure.” 

Iris laughed. “Okay, so she’s enjoying it as much as she can while still trying to run the shop from,” she paused, thinking, “Arizona. Don’t know if she’s still there though. Dad wanted to leave before the heat starts kicking up.” 

“And she says I work too hard,” Bruce said with a smile. Iris laughed. She looked over his shoulder then and smiled. “Hello. Are you with Mr. Wayne?” 

Jason nods. Not really sure what to say. She and Bruce seemed to be on such good terms it made him a little jealous. 

“This is Jason. My son,” Bruce introduced him casually. Jason tried to ignore the happy jumps in his chest and tried to smile back at the florist. 

Iris eyes lit up. Of course, she’d seen the news as well. The prodigal son, returned from wherever it was he’d been kept away for his safety. She hadn’t really followed the news and the theories. She was just glad Mr. Wayne had his son back. He looked very happy in all the photos she’d seen. And he looked quite happy right now, being with him. 

Jason felt his cheeks go pink as she smiled even more at him. “Hello.” It was still a bit hard meeting strangers in daylight and being acknowledged. 

“How can I help –oh! It’s today.” Iris had suddenly remembered. This was after all one of the few times, Mr. Wayne himself came to the shop. 

Bruce nodded and then turned to Jason. “Did you see anything you like?” 

“Uhm.” Honestly, Jason still didn’t know a damn thing about flowers; except how to stop them from killing him. But he didn’t think associating Ivy’s plant menace with the peaceful blooms around him was a good comparison. 

Bruce saw the lost look on his face and gave in when Jason looked at him with a pleading look. He turned back to Iris. “Well, looks like he’s just as lost with flowers as I am, Iris.” The florist gave a soft laugh. “Knowing your mother but also knowing you, whose arrangement am I picking up for this year then?” 

Jason looks at him in confusion. _This year?_

Iris hummed. She didn’t miss the look Jason gave his father. “I appreciate you including my work in your choices, Mr. Wayne.” 

“I’ve been including them since you were a teen and you know it.” 

Iris laughed. It was true. The playboy prince of their city had known and had willingly chosen her arrangements on more than just the February occasion. She gave a look at Jason and then told them, “For this year, it would be both actually.” 

“Oh?” They hadn’t done that before for this occasion. 

“Hang on a sec while I bring it out.” Iris lifted up a finger and winked before heading to the back. 

The silence wasn’t overbearing but it was there. Bruce wasn’t sure if he should talk first. 

“This year?” Jason ventures to ask, one hand pulling on his hoodie string. 

“Yup,” Iris answered for him as she returned with a beautiful purple-pink bouquet. She was glad to have come in then. Mr. Wayne looked a little lost on how to answer. She could already guess he hadn’t exactly shared this annual gift. “It’s been five years now, counting this one.” 

Bruce gave a small shrug. “I thought you’d have liked it continued. I knew you left some flowers before...” 

_Before he’d been assumed dead_ , Iris thought. She remembered clearly how haggard Mr. Wayne had looked when he’d stood outside their shop, looking lost. She’d been coming back from an early dismissal from school that day. She and her mother had been a lot confused but also saddened as they could see the grief practically rolling off him in waves. 

Her mother had invited him in for tea then. They’d started growing some for sale that year. He’d mentioned the occasion in passing and she’d suggested a small bundle of blooms as a gift. It was the start of more visits and continued patronage. All because of this annual gift. 

Jason stared at his father before blinking away some tears. His throat felt clogged up but he still choked out, “Thank you.” 

Iris smiled and presented to them a bouquet of pink roses, delicate hydrangea and feminine stock, wrapped in silver ribbon. “It’s called ‘Sweet as Sugar’.” 

Jason smiled at the name and looked at the blooms. The purple and pinks with the delicate greens were really nice to look at. And the name would have been sure to make her smile. 

Sharing a look with Bruce, he gave a nod. His father turned to the young lady. “We’ll take it. Thank you, Iris.” Jason echoed him softly.

“You’re welcome,” she addressed them both. 

 

* * *

 

Jason set down the flowers and just...sits. 

As he stared at the weathered stone and felt the breeze ruffle his hair, Jason wondered what he should do now. Back then he'd usually say stuff about his day. What had happened in the past year. How he was doing. 

This was the first time since his return that he’d come to give her flowers. 

Now, he didn't really know what to say. _You're son is a killer._ He didn’t think he had the guts to say that out loud for her. Ever. _They deserved it but I still have blood on my hands, mom. I don’t know what to say to you._

Bruce watched his son crouching before his mother’s grave. He knew enough that Jason would usually talk to her at this point. Alfred had told him so on the one occasion the butler had accompanied the boy. It had been raining then and neither wanted him getting sick. But Bruce had promised to attend a meeting for Lucius, so Alfred had gone in his stead. That was the last time Jason had visited Catherine. 

He can see Jason now, so unsure of himself, so unsure of what to say. So he starts to talk instead. 

Jason is surprised but he listens as Bruce sits next to him and talks his mom. About Alfred getting on with the years but still helping himself and Jason. About his brothers getting into trouble with their shenanigans. Jason included, of course. 

As Bruce continues talking, he realizes that Bruce was talking with familiarity. Like he'd done this before. 

And that...that just tightens his already full chest. Hiding his face in his arms, he cries silently. Bruce still continues talking even as he places a hand on his son’s shoulders and then rubs comforting circles onto his back as they shook with silent sobs. 

 

* * *

 

 

On the ride home, with Bruce driving this time, Jason says to him, “Thank you. For coming today. And also, for every day before then.” 

“You're welcome, son.” 

They go home with small smiles on their faces. Jason thankful for his father and for everything that lead to this point. Bruce thankful for the young woman who’d loved and tried her best to raise the boy he’d always be proud to call his son.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> The idea for the car brand and model was me googling nondescript cars XD and the finding [this article](https://www.cheatsheet.com/automobiles/these-10-sleeper-cars-are-perfect-wolves-in-sheeps-clothing.html/?a=viewall). I know nothing of cars. I just drive some. Totally normal ones. And just matic coz I wasn't taught manual.  
> The flower bouquet is me googling February birthday boquets and finding this ['Sweet as Sugar'](http://www.teleflora.com/bouquet/sweet-as-sugar-by-teleflora?prodID=P_T50-2a&skuId=T50-2A) at Teleflora.com
> 
> * * *
> 
> Also on [Tumblr](http://writtenskyes.tumblr.com/post/164090033619/gift) | [FF](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/12610943/1/Gift)


End file.
